the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Metro 2035
| season = 31 | numberofpeople = 20 | apocalypse = Post-war Russian metro. | previousseason = All-Stars 3 | nextseason = TBA}} is the thirty-first season of After the Dark. Hosts People NPCs Timeline Prologue: *20 years after World War 3, people are living in the Russian Metro, to avoid the radiation and dangerous creatures from above. *On the station Pionerskaya, enemy soldiers attack and take over the station with the help of seemingly invincible creatures. *20 people, currently on the outskirts of the station for different reasons, escape with the help of a man. *Everyone follows the man, as he explains the beasts come from the Surface. He also reveals to know Max. *Ahsan, Nuno, Tommy and Haruki all fail to make anything out in the tunnel. *Gavin sees something big on the ground. As everyone stops and backs away from him, a giant rat leaps upon him. *Everyone runs after the man, Vladimir, and Gavin manages to shake the rat off. However, he's bit in the arm first. *Haruki sees light far ahead. *John and Fitz try to look at Gavin's wound, but can't make anything out in the darkness. *Everyone reaches Vladimir, who's talking to some soldiers. He signs to everyone to follow him into the station, as Max confirms nothing's followed them. *John confirms that Gavin's wound is an infection. *Vladimir leaves the group under Max's watch, as he walks further into Filyovsky Park. *Almost everyone walks around the different trader stands. *Gavin buys antibiotics and takes them. He also buys food, water and different tools. He then gives the tools, except the hammer, to Max. *Nuno finds a strange man sitting on a mat. He explains how the world is in ruins to the amnesiac, and then faints together with Nuno. Max carries Nuno away from the man. *Haruki buys a lighter, food and water. She then offers passing families to teach the children English, but gets denied. She also offers translating books from English to Russian, but gets denied once again. *Tommy is ignored when he tries to speak to soldiers, and then lays down on the ground. *Mikey sits down next to Nuno. *Purry buys Max food and water with bullets he gives her, and Max then gives Nuno the water. Nuno begins to wake up. *Ahsan tries to steal from Gavin, but fails. He then buys a knife instead, and goes stand in a dark corner of the station. A soldier walks by, notices Ahsan's knife, and threatens to kill him, but Vladimir luckily passes by and saves Ahsan. The soldier takes Ahsan's knife and leaves. *Everyone gathers in front of Vladimir. He tells them he and Max are on a secret mission regarding the people that attacked their station, and that if not stopped, they will take over the entire Metro. He knows one place that might have what it takes to stop the evil soldiers, but for that he needs their help. When asked, nobody backs down to the mission, and Vladimir announces they'll leave the next day. *Nuno realises he's not a 17-year-old boy anymore, and gets really confused. *Max and Vladimir sleep in a soldier's residence, as everyone else sleeps on the station floor. Journey #1: *Vladimir and Max wakes everyone up. *Ahsan asks Vladimir for a weapon, to which he denies. *Nuno buys a dagger, as Max distributes the tools to Purry, Edward and Ahsan. *Tommy and Edward tie their shoes, and Edward trips over as he tries to tie them again, making his nose begin to bleed. *Mikey looks around for a prosthetic leg or a wheelchair, and finds a leg for 15 bullets - 5 more than the 10 he has. *Tommy buys a flashlight. *Ahsan and Nuno try to steal from Gavin, but fail. *A wealthy-looking woman walks past Mikey and buys him the leg. Mikey thanks her. *Everyone begins to walk out of the station. A woman warns them not to go through the tunnels, but Vladimir ignores her warnings. *After walking through the tunnel for a while, everyone begins to feel light-headed. Vladimir shakes it off, as everyone else puts clothing in front of their mouths. *Suddenly, people begin to mumble, walk away, faint or anything similar. Everyone has gone insane, and it it seems nobody has any control over their body - nobody, except Noah. *Noah tries to figure out why everyone's insane, as Vladimir suddenly brings out a gun and begins shooting around with it, laughing manically. Reid is shot in the chest, and falls dead to the ground. *Noah tackles Vladimir, who drops the gun. Noah then takes all weapons in sight and brings back the people that had walked away. *Noah tries to give Gavin water and slaps Nicholas, but nothing seems to help. *Looking for an air vent, Noah instead finds a wagon, looking steady enough to hold five people. *Noah puts Edward, Opal, Ahsan, Emma and Jaylen into the wagon, and drags them towards the exit of the tunnel. He reaches the next station, and the five he was dragging seem to feel a lot better. *When Noah goes back with the wagon, he notices only Vladimir, Nuno, James, Mikey and Purry remain. The rest seem to have wandered off. *Noah follows the tunnel back towards Filyovsky Park, and makes everyone he finds black out. He then takes five people at a time to the end of the tunnel. *Having reached Bagrationovskaya, nobody's insane anymore. Everyone affected by the insanity seems to have lost their memories of the tunnel though. *Vladimir leads everyone onto the station, and they sleep in the residence of a contact of his. Journey #2 *Gavin's wound has healed. Most people begin to feel hungry and thirsty. *Ahsan drinks. *Max and Noah look for stalls on the dark station. *Nuno looks around for someone trading favours. *Ahsan, Noah and Max walk over to a stall. *Haruki goes to buy a gas mask. She's joined by Opal. Opal buys two masks cheaper than what Haruki would've payed for them. *Max bargains with the stall trader, and buys food and water, as well as a handgun for Noah. *Noah eats and drinks, while Ahsan eats. *Haruki gives Opal her remaining bullets, as Opal gives her one of the gas masks. *John walks over to Nuno. Suddenly three men take them into the darkness and begin looking through their pockets though. *Jaylen eats and drinks. *Noah, followed by Tommy and Ahsan, runs over towards John and Nuno, and brings out his gun. Two of the men take out guns of their own as response. *Haruki and Opal share some food. *Noah shoots towards one of the two men, but he jumps out of the way. The other armed man shoots towards Noah, Tommy and Ahsan, but somehow they all survive unharmed. *The third man brings out a knife, and attempts to stab Nuno and John. However, a woman interrupts him before he can. *The woman asks Noah questions, which he answers. Vladimir joins the conversation, and after talking to the woman, Anastasia, she joins the group. *Leaving the station, Noah and Jaylen talk to the woman. *Ahsan tries to swap tools with Edward, but Jaylen switches them back. *Tommy eats and drinks. *Haruki lights up the dark tunnel with her lighter. *Ahsan tries to take the flashlight from Tommy, but he fails. Tommy proceeds by lightning the way ahead. *After a while the group hear a sound ahead. It turns out to be squeeking. *The group continues ahead, and realise quite a bit of rats are waiting ahead. *Everyone reaches the rats, and notice there's about 100 of them. *Tommy looks for something to climb up onto, but finds nothing. He then gives Noah his flashlight. *Noah shoots the ceiling above the rats. A bit of it falls down, and the rats scatter, with about a third coming towards the group. *Tommy searches for something to climb up onto, but finds nothing. *A rat leaps onto Edward and bites him in the leg. Noah hits it off of him. *Haruki takes her shirt off, and lights it on fire. Throwing it towards the rats scare off all but ten of them. *Tommy takes back his flashlight, and a rat attacks Purry. *Noah hits the rat attacking Purry, as Haruki takes the hammer from Gavin and kills incoming rats. *Ahsan tries to take the screwdriver from Edward, but fails. A rat leaps upon him. *Max and Haruki kill all the remaining rats but the one on Ahsan. *The rat bites Ahsan in the stomach. *Noah tries to attack the rat, but instead hits Ahsan in the stomach, since the rat has let go of Ahsan and bites him in the foot. *Noah kicks the rat, killing it. *John checks Ahsan's stomach with the help of Tommy's flashlight, noticing a pretty bad infection. Max ties his vest around Ahsan's stomach. *Tommy searches for anything to climb up onto, but finds nothing. *Haruki picks up the last pieces of her burned up shirt, as Noah, Vladimir and Anastasia motions everyone to continue forward. *Ahsan and Edward have trouble walking. Max and John help Ahsan, while Tommy and Jaylen help Edward. *The group sees a light far ahead. Vladimir notifies them that the next station is on Surface-level, and they'l have to wait before crossing it. They walk past some barricades, into a side-tunnel, and sleep on the floor. Trivia *''Metro 2035'' is the first season hosted by Nathaniel. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark